jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Aza Chōbē
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |relatives = |occupation = |rank = |affiliation = |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} |Aza Chōbē}} also known as the |Zoku-ō}}, is a well known vicious criminal and one of the few death row criminals sent to Kotaku to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun. His assigned Asaemon is his younger brother, Tōma. Appearance Chōbē is a tall, lean, muscular man with messy blonde hair and a single braid on his right side. He has very noticeable facial scars on the right side of his face, including a missing eye. He wears a torn black coat over a torn red kimono with a beaded necklace, bracelets on his wrists and slippers. Gallery Personality Chōbē is extremely barbaric, showing no mercy to anyone or anything he encounters. His behavior is that of a wild animal, shown as when he drank the blood of the Soshin to stay hydrated and how he instinctively attacks anything alive on sight. He would rather resort to violence than talk things through, such as when he attacked one of the Doshi when it attempted to settle matters without having to use force to send him and Tōma back down to the pit. He is also very sadistic, smiling whenever he causes pain to others without feeling any remorse. He stated to the Doshi that he had planned to rip it limb from limb in order to tell him about Lord Tensen. He also devilishly smiled after knowing that he could kill it with his Tao. He hates to follow the rules and despises those who do, preferring to do whatever pleases him. When he massacred a group of monsters, Chōbē maniacally claimed himself as his own master and god and vows to claim the Elixir of Life for himself and his brother. Relationships Tōma As his only brother and living relative, Chōbē is very protective of him, coming to his aid whenever he is in danger. History Tōma and Chōbē were born as sons to a retainer under the service of the daimyo of Ako Domain, Asano Takunori. However, after Asano Takunori attacked Kira Kosuke at Edo Castle and committed seppuku, Tōma, Chōbē, their parents, and the rest of the retainers had their status removed and were left in poverty. As time past, their mother died of an illness and their father was executed for plotting revenge along with forty-seven ronin of Ako, leaving the two siblings left alone to defend for themselves. They were eventually taken by bandits who planned on selling them but later came to live amongst them after Chōbē managed to become their leader. Sometime during their years as bandits, Chōbē and Tōma were cornered and were about to be arrested. Chōbē tells Tōma to escape and trusts that he would come and rescue him from prison. After being arrested and interrogated for a month, Tōma comes to free Chōbē after infiltrating the Yamada Clan and rising to their ranks. He then presents him the mission given by the shogun to find the Elixir of Life which Chōbē found interesting. Plot Island Arc Chōbē accepts the mission given by the shogun and is grouped together with a few death criminals in Edo. After being told that they would have to kill each other until only a few remain to leave for the island, Chōbē starts off the massacre and becomes one of the few that managed to survive. He then leaves with Tōma as his assigned Asaemon. Before arriving on the island, Chōbē was being strangled by Horubo but managed to break out and kill him. His Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Jikka, then thanked him in gratitude and returned to the mainland. Once they arrived on the island, the two encounter monsters and fight them off. After being attacked by one of them, they hear them speak of sin which enrages Chōbē and slaughters them. He then states that he will kill everyone on the island and claim the elixir for themselves. After finish slaughtering the monsters, Chōbē drinks their body fluids to stay hydrated but finds it disgusting. He then asked Tōma about the Hermits residing on the island, to which he explains were old men who are superhuman, wielded strange magic and are immortal. Chōbē found their existence ridiculous and states that he will kill them if he were to come across them. The two then stumble across two women on top of ruins. Chōbē senses danger coming from them and makes them out to be monsters. One of the women asked if they wanted to join, much to their confusion. The other woman becomes angry and transforms into a man, declaring that he will kill them. This causes Chōbē and Tōma to be on guard. Chōbē cuts the man in half but he manages to regenerate himself and shortly defeat them. Lord Tensen Arc After their defeat, Chōbē and Tōma were dropped down a pit of blooming human corpses. The two later escaped by climbing their way out. Tōma suggested leaving the island and tending to their wounds but Chōbē furiously vowed to get revenge on the two. Tōma says that they should dives a strategy but Chōbē says that he had already figured out their weakness. He then offers a him a severed limb from the pit for nourishment but turns it down. While talking they are approached by a monster called a Doshi who politely ask them to return to the pit. Chōbē refuses and attacks. He breaks off the Doshi's hand and demands that he tell them everything they need to know about Lord Tensen. The Doshi regenerates his hand and summons the Soshin to attack them. Chōbē tells Tōma to handle fighting the Soshin while he focuses on the Doshi. Chōbē continues to fight the Doshi but his attacks have no effect on him. After finding an opening, the Doshi rips out Chōbē's throat and causes him to fall. Tōma rushes to his aid but Chōbē wakes up conscious and injures the Doshi. He then questions as to why Tōma left fighting the Soshin. He then looks towards the Doshi and states that he is able to sense a strange aura emitting from him. As the two continue fighting, Chōbē starts to get a sense of how the Doshi is becoming powerful and becomes satisfied with his new powers. The Doshi questions whether he was okay accepting the fact that he was on the verge of losing his humanity, in which he states he was. He then states that there was one thing that would never change though he says that someone like him would never understand, causing him to remember the time he scarred his face to protect his brother. Chōbē rushes forward and sees through the Doshi's invisible attacks and manage to injure him by striking his navel. He then asked to see how he controls his Tao but crushes his hand before he had the chance to launch another attack. After seeing how he gathered Tao in his hand Chōbē does the same thing and strikes back. He smiles in enjoyment knowing that he can kill him and stomps on his injured body. Chōbē pulls up the head of the Doshi and asked where were Lord Tensen. After looking at him strangely, Chōbē asked Tōma if there was anything wrong and tells him to help restrain the Doshi. The two travel to Horai and takes the injured Doshi as a guide. The three then run into Gabimaru, Tamiya Gantetsusai, Yamada Asaemon Fuchi, and Mei travelling up a cliff. Chōbē smiles and immediately kicks Gabimaru. Gabimaru fights back and gets on top of Chōbē to snap his neck. He falls down but gets up after his injure heals and grabs Gabimaru to throw him crashing to the ground. He then blocks one of his kicks and grabs his leg to swing him crashing down. Chōbē thinks the fight is over, however, he hears Gabimaru laugh and prepares to go into his killing instincts. Chōbē dodges a rock Gabimaru launches but has his eye scratched out by him to rob Chōbē of his senses. However, Chōbē manages to kick Gabimaru but gets his tendon bitten. He then dodges Gabimaru's attempts to bite at his vital areas but gets caught as Gabimaru bites at his carotid. Chōbē automatically heals this wound and stomps on the ground to cause Gabimaru to lose his footing. He calls Gabimaru out to be weak compared to what he was on the mainland and uses his Tao to enhance his fist to strike Gabimaru. Gabimaru throws a punch at Chōbē but he reads his Tao block it and deliver an uppercut. He then sees that his fingers were bitten off by him and comments on Gabimaru's ugly way of fighting. During their match he calls out to Tōma to fight the others. Abilities and Powers Chōbē is a well-known criminal who is the leader of a village full of bandits. According to Tōma, Chōbē is capable of adapting to whatever situation he is in, whether its during the midst of battle or in life. Chōbē's skills impressed one of the Doshi, a disciple of Lord Tensen, and showed him that he had the potential to use Tao. Another testament to his skills was that just when he awakened his Tao, Chōbē quickly understood how to manipulate it by using the Doshi as a prime example and ultimately overpower him, even though the Doshi was more well-versed in Tao and received special training from Lord Tensen. He was capable of fight equally with Gabimaru (who reverted back to his old self as Gabimaru the Hollow). Physical Abilities Chōbē has impressive physical strength which he acquired after undergoing serious training as a bandit. He was able to kick a man six feet up in the air and wield a large axe effortlessly to kill the Soshin. During his fight with Gabimaru, Chōbē lifted him with a single hand and destroyed the ground with a single stomp of his foot. He also has great reflexes as he was able to react quickly to one of Gabimaru's kicks. He also possesses superhuman durability and endurance. Despite being badly injured from his confrontation with Ju Fa, Chōbē managed to climb up the Tan pit while carrying Tōma, even though Mu Dan noted that such a feat was not possible, and had enough strength in him to fight the Doshi and take on direct blows. Tao Chōbē awakened his Tao after being infected by the vines deep within the Tan pit. While fighting the Doshi, Chōbē's Tao continued to grow at an astonishing rate, and by the time he encounter Gabimaru, Mei sensed that Chōbē had massive reserves of Tao. With its use, Chōbē can enhance his strong punches to cause major damage. He can also read his opponents movements, allowing him to avoid any attacks aimed at him and counterattack. Regeneration Along with his Tao, Chōbē also gained the ability to instantly heal and regenerate any form of damage done to his body. After having his throat ripped, wrist broken, and neck snapped, Chōbē was able to heal those wounds in an instant and continue fighting without having any worries. The effects leaves strange vine-like markings to the healed area. Weapons Chōbē originally wielded a sword resembling a khyber knife. He later trades it in for a large axe previously owned by one of the Soshins on Kotaku. Using both weapons, Chōbē was able to easily slaughter them. However, the axe was later destroyed by Ju Fa. Quotes * My only lord is me! My only god is me! * Still Too classy for you fools? Anyone who's still got a problem go ahead and pretty me up some more. Trivia *Aza Chōbē took 6th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1034 votes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal